The present invention relates to a device for cutting and inserting a continuously fed ribbon beneath the presser foot of a sewing machine for sewing onto a layer of fabric. The ribbon which is to be sewn to the fabric is usually continuously drawn from a reel, and is cut after having been sewn to the fabric, into pieces of different length utilizing a cutting means, for example of the scissors type located in operative association with the presser foot and the sewing elements.
For inserting the cut end of ribbon extending from the reel to a position beneath the presser foot, the known art utilizes a guide along which the length of ribbon is caused to move by means of pusher element acting on said ribbon which is operatively connected to said guide. When the length of ribbon has been inserted beneath the presser foot, the material moving elements of the sewing machine are effective in returning the guide to the reel.
The guide is caused to move to a position adjacent the presser foot and the sewing means leaving a space therebetween which permits the cutting means to cut the ribbon after the sewing cycle. In known devices of this type, the space between the lower end of the guide and presser foot makes the insertion of the ribbon beneath the presser foot rather difficult because the ribbon tends to curl up owing to the inevitable presence of folds and burrs in the ribbon frequently caused by the cutting of the same. Often, and particularly when the ribbon is that of a very flexible material, the ribbon curls completely up before reaching the presser foot.